


an idle mind is the devil's playground

by ceallachrion



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Akashi's birthday, Christmas Season, Domestic Fluff, M/M, more of my old cheesy shiz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-16
Updated: 2017-02-16
Packaged: 2018-09-24 03:01:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9696806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceallachrion/pseuds/ceallachrion
Summary: Sometimes, entertainment can be found in the comfort of solitude. A nice, quiet night leads to something more.AStory & Art Collaborationwritten byceallachrionand illustrated byoyakorodesu.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is a project I did with [oyakorodesu](http://oyakorodesu.tumblr.com) _way_ back in 2013 for Akashi's birthday. I figured I'd post it here too as a little Valentine's Day treat even though the dates are unrelated, haha. Do pardon my writing since this is very old and I've opted not to revise it anymore. (Lazy, zzzz.)
> 
> **※ Please do not re-upload the artwork on other websites, thank you.**

 

 

 **December 19th.**  

 

 

 

 

A warm, toasty fire lit up the lone fireplace, bright flames prominently reflected in a mismatch of red and liquid gold eyes.

Akashi battled with sleep as he laid on the carpet, snuggled under a blanket with a pillow to his chest. The clock ticked away to the seconds nearing midnight, and Kuroko, who was comfortably settled beside him, had been preoccupied with his book for the last couple of hours before then.

 

 

Although Akashi did not mind the lack of exchange — as both of them had been accustomed to the comfort of each other’s mere presence by now — dozing off to the silence was inevitable at such a time.

It was simply too quiet and he was getting bored.

 

 

Observing Kuroko had become a habit, and he was sure that Kuroko returned the sentiment at times, yet Akashi still found it fascinating how Kuroko’s interest could show even in the slightest of his expressions. And Akashi could always tell; he could always read what they meant. The sparkle in Kuroko’s eyes as he delved into the wonders of fiction was truly charming, unparalleled, but a part of Akashi questioned if such a gaze had ever been directed at him.

Perhaps it was childish to think so, as his thoughts raced back to the times they shared to recall if such an occasion took place. No such memory came to mind, none that he noticed per se, and he was left secretly peeved.

Had he been less entranced, less fond of the simplest to the most complicated aspects that made up Kuroko Tetsuya’s being, perhaps it would have appeased him just having the other at his side.

But he had other plans.

 

  


 

Deciding to garner Kuroko’s attention, Akashi chose to scoot closer and rested his head against Kuroko's side. Yet this only caused Kuroko displeasure at the sudden disruption as he wordlessly scooted back to resume with his reading in peace. 

 

 

Akashi had none of it, persistent as he was, and he held Kuroko’s hand, leaned in, and pecked at his ear.

The intended reaction, for having known that he had hit a sensitive spot, pleased Akashi as he marveled at the sight of a flustered, sputtering Kuroko, his book now lying forgotten on the floor. 

 

 

Taking advantage of Kuroko’s vulnerability, Akashi pulled him into an embrace and swooped the blankets along with him. In a battle of control, they rolled over each other in a heated momentum, and when it all came to a halt, it was Akashi who was triumphantly lying on top. As he raised himself by the arms, Akashi basked in the glory of his handiwork — how he had cocooned and trapped Kuroko within the sheets. It amused him how Kuroko squirmed helplessly beneath him in an attempt to escape, oblivious to his surroundings and the faint multi-colored lights that danced on his pale face.

Glancing up, Akashi noticed that they had already rolled some distance away from the fireplace and ended up sprawled under the Christmas tree, an array of festive lights flickering in alternating intervals before his eyes.

Amidst the sound of Kuroko’s protests, the ticking noise made itself known again once all had calmed. Akashi turned his head to check the hanging wall clock and grinned, directing his attention back to Kuroko.

“It seems that midnight has passed,” he said, brushing a few strands of hair from Kuroko’s forehead. At this, Kuroko ceased his struggles as he, too, looked at clock to confirm the time. It was a minute past twelve. “And you are the only present I see under the tree.”

True to his words, the area under the tree was still empty, save for Akashi and himself… — his blanket-wrapped self. Akashi was beaming by the time Kuroko looked up at him and realized what he meant.

Despite the shadow that loomed over his face, Akashi’s smile and the clash of red and yellow was what stood out amidst the Christmas lights shining on his face. It was a captivating sight, Kuroko thought, but he spoke before he fell deeper in the admiration of the view.

“It's… customary to wait until Christmas to open presents,” Kuroko murmured, heat rising to his face because he knew where this was going. Both of them knew and Akashi’s anticipation only grew. “…But today is an exception. Would you like to open your present now?”

Akashi smiled, cupping Kuroko’s cheek. He leaned down to press a kiss on his lips and whispered, “Yes.” Another kiss — and another, and another. Kuroko only closed his eyes to receive and return them all. “I mostly certainly do.”

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> How it started was that I proposed the idea and gave Yami a brief summary of the story for her to illustrate. Everything had been left for her interpretation, since it was originally supposed to just be a comic that I would typeset dialogue into later on. But mid-process she was unable to finish it, so I ended up writing a more detailed fic to go along with her art instead.
> 
> You'll notice that some of the dialogues don't quite match with the latter narrative because the art for the first scenes were already finished by the time I took over. It might have some inconsistencies, but we hope that it's to your liking nonetheless. ^^ 
> 
> (Thank you for 1500+ notes for this piece on [Tumblr](http://akashikuroko.tumblr.com/post/70646328007)!)


End file.
